So, You're From Space?
by Sharmander
Summary: Aliens aren't real right? At least, that's what Axel worked so hard to make himself believe.
1. Earthlings

**1: Earthlings**

"You're aware that it's 2 o'clock in the morning, right Demyx?" My eyes slowly slide away from my alarm clock, and I struggle to keep them open long enough to find out why my friend would be calling me this late. When he takes a deep, shuddering breath, I sit up. "What's wrong?"

"You have to come fucking see this..."

…

Now, normally I don't get out of bed for anyone but when Demyx just hung up on me (like he's never done before), I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So here I am, trekking it across the neighborhood in the wee hours of the morning, to see exactly what's gotten the blonde's panties in such a twist. My eyes are heavy with sleep and my legs feel like they've been replaced with two hunks of lead, but I keep going, cursing myself for being so damn nosy. I would have asked if it could wait until morning, but he never even gave me the chance.

I get to the house, after what feels like hours, only to find every single light off and the front door locked. "Demyx?" I call out after knocking and receiving no response. I'm about to turn around and march home, right back into bed, when I see a light coming from the backyard. I hesitate, before forcing myself towards it, figuring that if Demyx called me, it must be him back there and not that psychopath Xigbar. From the looks of things, the beast must be asleep. Just as I'm about to walk around the corner of the house, Demyx appears, eyes wide and filled with what I could only classify as wonder.

He grabs my wrist without saying anything and tugs me harshly behind him. I'm so busy trying to worm myself free, that I don't notice the smoking pile of wreckage, crashed right into his yard. Well, I do notice it after, when we're standing right in front of it, the shed's light shinning brightly above the scene like a spot light. I don't know what to say. If this is what he called me for, he better be prepared for the rant of the century.

"You called me here to come look at scrap metal?" I raise an eyebrow, trying to figure out what all this junk is, but the more I stare at it, the more I realize it's not like anything I've ever seen before. My imagination supplies me with enough ideas to what it might be, like a crashed spaceship but that's ridiculous. I'm a grown man who stopped believing in aliens long ago.

I move away from the man's side and circle the pile, before crouching down beside it. I cast a look towards Demyx and see him standing here, staring not at me, but at his tool shed. "Seriously dude, what's going on?" I stand up, the bones in my knees cracking and reminding me that I should be in bed right now, warm and toasty, not investigating something that's probably Xigbar's fault.

"That's not the best part man," He motions towards the pile with his chin, "it's what was in there..." When the words leave his mouth, a cold chill runs down my spine, my skin prickling with goose bumps and I take a step away from the pieces of metal. Demyx starts grinning like a maniac, nodding his head, as if to say 'hell yeah, an alien'. I'm suddenly not so sure I want find out why he called me, and instead, I want to turn and get the hell out of here. I've seen enough movies to know that mysterious crash landed objects, carrying mysterious cargo can never lead to anything good. Demyx doesn't look scared though, so I suck it up to appear tough and manly.

"What...exactly was in there?" I try and hide the quiver from my voice, and I do so quite successfully. Again, instead of answering me, he grabs a hold of my wrist and starts tugging me towards the shed. This is where I have to stop him, and I yank my hand away. I'm not going into no tool shed, especially if there's something in there, something not human.

"Stop being a chicken Axel, he's harmless!"

"Whoa, what? What do you mean,_ 'he's harmless'_?" My eyes are wider than monster truck tires, and when Demyx tries to grab me again, I slap his hands away. This has to be some sort of sick joke, because there is no way in hell a human being was crammed into that...unless whatever it is, isn't human. I suppress a deep shiver, memories of a time long ago when I did believe in aliens. When I was around ten years old, I saw one episode of the x-files and it happened to be the most terrifying one ever. All I remember is the alien ate brains, and it had snapped from working at a fucking burger joint. The raw beef reminded him of human brains!

The bad thing is, that isn't the worst part. It get's even more horrifying. At some point in the episode, the alien changes from his human form back into his original self. He pealed his ears and nose off, took out these contacts to revel piercing ebony eyes and was completely bald. Oh yeah, did I forget the huge, piranha-like teeth? Yeah...holy fuck. He scared me crapless for months after that. The same clip running on repeat in my petrified child brain. It took me years to convince myself aliens don't exist, Demyx isn't going to come and ruin all that...

After several failed attempts to get me to follow him, he gives up with a heavy sigh. "I was in bed when I heard the noise," he starts and all I can do is send him a look, one that tells him I think he's fucking crazy. He ignores it easy enough and pokes at the pile with the tip of his shoe. "I came outside when I saw the lights go on, and I found this," I look down at metal pieces, and the longer I stare, the more and more it looks like alien machinery. It's impossible though, isn't it? Aliens just aren't real. They can't be. This is probably some crashed satellite if anything.

"You said there was someone in there," I look over his head, towards the shed, remembering that he said something about someone being harmless and again my skin prickles in fear. This is just not cool if it turns out to be a sick joke, and once I realize it...I'm going to beat Demyx into a coma. I can see the lights inside and I just get this feeling where I know something is hiding in there and it creeps me out beyond belief. The part of me that isn't cowering in fear, which happens to be the same part still holding onto the belief that this is a joke, is anxious to see the supposed extraterrestrial. However, the larger part of me, that somehow just knows this isn't a joke, happens to be the same part that's terrified and rooted to the ground.

"Well...he looks like a human...sort of," he shrugs before turning and walking towards the shed. "I got a glimpse of him when I opened the shed doors before calling you, just to make sure it wasn't a raccoon or something." I'm torn between escaping or following him, because something about this whole situation just feels real. My damn curiosity gets the better of me and I hurry to catch up with Demyx before he pulls open the doors.

I know that this is the point where, if this is a joke, it'll be my fault for falling for it. My stomach flips as we both stop, and I hear the sounds of someone rummaging through the tools and gardening supplies I know are kept in the shed. I can't believe he's being so calm about this, and when I get a good look at this face, he's grinning from ear to ear. Not the reaction I was expecting, but I guess I shouldn't expect any less. This is Demyx after all, of course he's totally cool with a fucking UFO crashing into his backyard, an alien still living in it, and with said alien now hiding in his shed. I stop him, just as he's about to grab a hold of the door handle. Why does he have to like aliens? Can't he be normal and fear them?

"Aren't you a little afraid?" I ask and he looks back at me with a wide smile, a smile I don't really trust.

"Trust me, when you see him...you'll get it," he doesn't give me the chance to scream 'No, don't do it!' because before I even have the time to breathe, he's opening the doors and shoving me in. I panic, my eyes darting all around but I can't find the alien. No signs of green skin and a big bald head with protruding black eyes. Instead of calming me though, it only makes me even more scared, because what if it has some kind of camouflage technology and it's hiding? It could be just watching us as we search for it, waiting for the perfect time to pounce and devour our brains.

"Where is it?" I'm trying my best not to let Demyx see how scared I am, but I know he can hear it in my voice now. He laughs a little before patting me on the shoulder.

"You probably scared him away with your ugly mug," he winks at me when I send him a withering glare but moves away just in time, dodging a hard punch as he walks towards the corner of the shed, where a large canvas is resting against the wall. I watch him from a distance, close to the door, as he crouches and looks behind it. I'm reminded of Naminé, Demyx's younger sister as I stare at the huge rectangle. Soon, it'll be more than that, when she paints on it...that is if she even lives to. Who knows if this alien isn't just disguised all cute and when we unleash it from the shed, it's going to murder us all. I wonder if he can hear my knees knocking together, or the way I gulp loudly as he begins to slide the canvas to the side. "Hey...come out, don't be scared," he uses his softest, nicest voice to try and coax the thing out of hiding and with every passing second, I doubt my want to see the alien more and more. I have a really sick feeling in my stomach, telling me this isn't a joke. I could turn and leave right now, the shed doors aren't locked...but I don't.

I watch as a pale hand appears from behind the canvas, followed by the rest of the arm and then, a head of blonde hair pokes out. Demyx turns to look at me with a huge smile, and I stare back at him in disbelief. Holy fucking shit. I watch the arm suddenly tremble fiercely before collapsing and Demyx jumps up, pushing the canvas a little harder.

When I get a full view of the alien, I have to wonder if maybe he isn't just a kid because of his size, but something about his body looks older than that...or he could be a pretty toned ten year old, who knows now a days. I can't see his face because he has it pressed into the ground, he's just laying there motionless and even though I feel like I should help, I can't move. If he is a human, that thin tunic he's wearing mustn't be enough to be keeping him warm. The temperatures always drop at night, so it makes you wonder just why he'd be running around like that anyway. Then I remember the crashed object in the yard and I don't really know what else to think.

Demyx kneels beside the boy and I take a few steps closer as he turns him over, and this is when I know it isn't human. There is just something I can't explain about his features, something otherworldly, something sublime. Demyx sees it too and I know I'm not just being a weird creep. He looks up at me mouthing the words 'holy shit', his eyes round, completely mystified and I fight my quaking knees.

"So...cold," It's barely above a whisper but it's not like Demyx and I were making too much noise anyway. We were just staring at each other in silence, not sure if we should look back down at the alien or do what. Demyx is for once speechless, so that should tell you everything. We both snap out of it and look down quickly, and I have to swallow a gasp. My friend isn't so successful, and the bright blue eyes dart towards his face. I watch as the alien scans Demyx's features before slowly reaching up and placing an almost white hand against the blonde's much darker cheek. His skin colour is something else that's a dead give away to him not being human, and I can see it so much more now that he's touching Demyx.

"Axel..." Demyx squeaks and I hesitate before taking a step towards him.

"W-what is it?" I flutter nervously behind, realizing Demyx is sitting up very stiffly, his hands clenching at the ground. I have no idea what I'll do if the alien is hurting him.

"What the hell do you mean what is it? The alien is fucking touching me!" I stop myself from laughing, when the aforementioned alien makes a long, painful wheezing sound and Demyx lets out a scared yelp. "Oh god Axel...it's dying...oh god, it's dying in my shed." Demyx shuts his eyes and points his face up towards the ceiling, the little white hand dropping and something about that makes my heart break. We can't just let it die, right? I mean, we should at least try and help the poor thing. With one last hope that this doesn't bite me in the ass later on, I take a step forward and shove my dumb friend out of the way.

"I thought you weren't scared," I send Demyx a smug grin, sliding my hands under the alien's back and lifting him up slowly. Right away I realize how cold his body is and I shiver, his hands slowly clenching tighter to the front of my shirt, using his grip to pull himself against me. Demyx hurries over and helps, though I can pretty much do it all on my own. "We have to help him, he's hurt...I think," I look down as the alien's face contorts into a look of discomfort, and I hurry out of the shed. He nuzzles into my neck with a freezing nose, and his entire face like ice. I fight off another hard shiver, my skin littered with millions upon millions of goose bumps. It's not so much the cold, but the fact that the alien is clinging so tightly to me, burying its face against my skin. Demyx stops me, looking at me and then at the alien.

"It seems you can take it from here," He smiles at me, slowly inching his way towards the back door of the house and I narrow my eyes at him, the back lights making the look clear for him to see. "You can come by tomorrow and pick up the pieces of his ship."

"Whoa, hey, hey...wait! If anything, he's your responsibility!" I go to pry the small hands from my clothes but stop when I look down and see the alien staring at me. My god, he looks so scared.

"But Axel...look at him, he likes you," Demyx coos from his spot, all the way in the distance. It seems he's taken even more steps back towards his house. "Hey look, if it makes you feel any better, bring him back tomorrow and I'll help you...we can have shared custody! I mean, I already have my hands pretty full in here." He sends me a little grin and I realize this isn't something you can hide in a house with 6 people basically living in there. I can imagine Demyx trying to hide the alien from Riku and Sora, or even worse Xigbar...It just wouldn't be right to leave him here.

"I'm fine with this arrangement," The sentence takes me off guard and I stare down at the pale face of the alien. I have to stop myself from gawking at the smiling face, again that whole completely perfect thing about him seems so strange. I've never seen anyone like him and I doubt anyone else has either. I hear Demyx say something about 'excellent' and I look up to catch him walking away.

"We will talk about this tomorrow at my place, you can bring the pieces of the ship," I start marching away before he can say no, and I'm out on the front yard in no time. It sinks in when I'm walking along the side walk and the little alien in my arms looks up and sighs sadly.

"Everyone's dead, you know," He looks towards me and I blink a few times, not really understanding who he's talking about. He waves his hand in a sweeping motion across the sky, and I look up seeing millions of stars shinning out. "My whole civilization was destroyed...I'm all that's left." I adjust his body a little, fixing the grip I have on him and he lays his head on my shoulder.

"Well, I guess I won't need to warm any other freezing aliens up tonight huh?" The second that sentence replays in my head, I feel like slapping myself. Instead of an outraged cry, I hear a soft almost breathless laughter coming from him and he pats me on the cheek. His skin feels weird, so soft yet quite firm. I can't really explain it, I've never felt anything like it before.

"You must be the type that is poor with social interaction." He takes a second to look at me and I stare into his eyes before he shuts them and pulls himself closer. I can almost feel him draining my body heat and I shiver as he wraps his arms around me. This instant right here is when it finally seeps in. I am going to be harboring an alien in my house. I'm sure if the FBI were to find out, I'd be in some sort of shit...But I can't just pluck him off and toss him in the bushes now can I?

"You can call me Roxas." I feel him press a soft kiss against my neck and almost drop him, before regaining myself and clearing my throat. If he does that again, he'll send us both tumbling into the ground, so I adjust him again, trying to move him a little further from my neck but it doesn't work.

"I'm Axel...uh Axel Usher," Roxas nods his head, looking like it's what he expected my name to be.

"Ah, of course. It must be why you know how to properly carry royalty," I scrunch my eyebrows together and try to stare at his face, but he's back to laying it against my shoulder comfortably.

Something tells me keeping Roxas hidden won't be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've wanted to write a story about aliens for such a long time...I just worked up the guts to do it now, since I've got nothing better to do with my time. I'm warning you all, this is probably gonna get really weird really fast. I want to write something strange so, let's do eet 8D  
>I don't know when I have internet or when I don't so, I'm sorry if I don't really reply to reviews and stuff.<br>Updates might also be slow, but I'm interested in pursuing this! And some of the stories I also have up. Nothing is forgotten yet!

I hope you guys enjoyed this n_n

Ground Control to Major Tom...it's Sharmander.


	2. The Last Xarthean

**2: The Last Xarthean**

I wake up slowly, not wanting to crawl out of bed just yet but also not being able to sleep another second. There is nothing but silence, much like it's been every morning since I moved into my late grandmother's house, so that makes it even harder to get up. I don't know what it is, but something urges me out of bed and it's not just my aching back. I feel like there's something important I have to do today, but I can't remember what. Reluctantly, I climb out from between the sheets and get to work making my bed. I'm not a neat freak, in fact, I am so far from it I'm almost grossly dirty, but I can't stand sleeping in a bed that hasn't been made. Call me crazy, and join the rest of the people who do the same, but I just can't.

Most people, by which I mean everyone, ask me how I can stand to live here, after my grandmother died and everything, but the truth is, it's easy. The house is completely empty, except for whatever furniture I've collected over the last few months, meaning there's no memories of the great Dauna Usher. I never really knew the old coot anyway, so the fact that she's gone doesn't make much of a difference to me. I just know my mother never liked the woman, because I'd hear her talk smack about the geezer all the time. With my younger sister and me, grandma wasn't really much of a bother. She never paid enough mind to us to form any kind of relationship with her, though she did seem to like me best.

To me, getting this place was sort of like getting a free house, because she left it to me in her will, and let me tell you how fucking surprised I was! But then again, it's not like she had anyone else to leave it to. She'd never have left it for my mother or Kairi, hah! And her leaving it to me shows just how much she hated her own daughter and the rest of the family too.

The small bungalow is enough for me, I mean, it sure beats the hell out of living in an apartment, so of course I took the offer. My mom doesn't visit much though, because apparently something about the place makes her feel uneasy. I always have to remind myself that my mom is my grandmother's child, so she lived in this house as a kid, and has much more memories of it and grandma, than I do. Whatever, it's not like I want my mom at my house every day, so it's alright with me. Demyx says he doesn't like my house because can smell the old lady whenever he comes over, but he just says that because he knows it was my grandmother's before.

It seems like a perfectly normal morning, and for a while, I have trouble remembering why I thought it would feel any different today. I get to the kitchen, and find my answer. I can't believe I completely forgot about the 4 foot alien from Demyx's backyard. I hesitate before I walk in, and instead just watch him from the doorway. How did I forget about him?

He's standing in front of the stove, examining it like a mechanic would a car. He's a bit taller than the stove top, so I guess he's more than just 4 feet exactly. I find it sort of hilarious, to be honest. I was so scared of seeing the alien when Demyx told me about it, but now that I have him in my house, the fear is gone. I know I should probably still be afraid, I know nothing about him or his species, but still. It would be pretty funny if his people (can you say people for an alien?) were like intense warriors or something. I watch him gently rap his fist against the front of the oven before finally turning a knob and lighting the front burner. I don't know what he's doing, but I just hope he isn't trying to burn down the house while he thinks I'm still sleeping in it.

My eyes widen to an impossible size when he drops his cheek onto the stove and I scream before I can stop myself. "Roxas, no!" I dash wildly into the kitchen and rip him away from the red burner, expecting to see his flesh bubbling and burnt, only to find the skin completely unharmed and a very blank stare aimed directly at me. He looks mildly annoyed, as I grip him by the shoulders, trying to recover from the shock. When my heart slows, I let him go and turn off the stove.

"If I'm not allowed to warm myself, then assist me in doing so," Before I have time to say anything, he's jumping up and clinging to me like he was last night. My arms automatically wrap around him, even if I don't want him stuck to me. The cold that radiates from his body almost killed me on the walk home. I swear by the time we got inside, my nipples could cut glass. He starts nuzzling against me again and I just give up, standing there as he gets comfortable. The hairs on his head would at first glance appear stiff, all styled to the side by some rock hard alien gel, but when they brush against the bottom of my jaw, it feels like little duckling feathers.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" I huff, ignoring the slight tickle and making my way towards the fridge before I stop. If I open it while he's holding onto me, he's definitely not going to like the frigid air seeping through the thin t-shirt. I try and look towards him but I can't see anything, which leaves me wondering if he even heard what I said. I have no idea if he's an evil alien or not, so I'm not sure if I want to piss him off. Hilarious stature and angelic appearance or not. I have no clue if they're all killing machines.

I have to wonder if the rest of his kind looked like him, if they all spoke English like he does, or if maybe there's a different alien dialect...I have to wonder a lot of things. I mean, I have a fucking extraterrestrial stuck to me, there's obviously questions to ask.

"Your planet's much too cold for me," He shivers a little against me, cutting off my trail of thought when I realize it feels sort of cute. I have to stop and remind myself he's not a kitten or something. He's a freaking alien. I still feel bad that he's suffering, after all, the reason I brought him into my house was to make sure he was alright. I get an idea then and decide to skip breakfast. It's a long shot, but maybe if I were to get him into a few more layers, he'd be warm enough to not have to cling to me. I could toss him on the couch with a few heavy blankets and go about my daily stuff (like stuffing my face) until Demyx gets here. It's perfect.

"I have a solution," I grin as I peal him away from my body easy enough, he struggles a little and I hold him out in front of me. "We'll get you some clothes okay? And blankets...but walk there with me," I set him down and he starts trembling harshly. I have no idea what the fuck is going on and he wraps his arms around himself, glaring at me.

"T-This f-floor is muh-much too c-c-cold," I see his teeth for the first time when they start chattering and I want to laugh. Just like the rest of him, they are tiny but perfectly set along side each other. I don't know if it's because I know he's an alien that his features seem to stand out so much, or if it's because there's something about them that just seems so flawless and unnatural. I remember that Demyx had seen it too and I wonder if anyone else would react to the sight. If I ever find the alien attractive, I'll feel comfort in knowing other people probably would too. I finish thinking this and see he's been shivering the whole time and watching me. I'm about to speak when he jumps up, clinging to me all over again. "Just carry me there, your body warmth should be enough to sustain me," He almost purrs this into my skin and when I grab him, to see if there's even a chance of pulling him away, his grip tightens to where it almost feels crushing.

"Okay, okay...I'll carry you, sheesh," I adjust my arms around him and he settles, lessening the tight hold right away and slouching against me. "They must have really babied their royalty on your planet, huh?" I look down at him and he pulls away to stare at me, I'm surprised he looks confused. So much for superior intelligences and all that jazz.

"No, it's just this planet is freezing. On my home planet, there were 8 suns," his eyes take on a dreamy look and it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. The blue of his irises seems to shift to different shades until finally stopping at a soft blue, and he looks up at me through his eyelashes. I smile, amazed at the changing colour until I see the way his face is all smushed up and sad. I stop walking, half way to my room and he starts making these soft whimpering sounds. I guess the soft blue colour isn't a good thing. "But now it's all gone," and the next thing he does, can only be classified as sobbing, but it's not exactly right. It doesn't sound the way a person's cries would, but that should be obvious. I can't really describe the sound he's making, just know it's enough to break my heart.

"There, there, it's okay," I pat his back softly and slowly he stops making that sad, little sound. I watch a smile form on his face and I struggle not to trip as I start walking again.

"I guess your planet isn't so bad," He shrugs, looking around my house like it's the entire world. "It will do as a new home," I can't wait for Demyx to get here, because I'm sure my friend will know what questions to ask. I'm still in awe about this whole mess, so I don't even know where to start. When we get to my room, the door swings open on its own and I cast a quick glance down at the alien. "Yes?" He catches me looking at him but I stay quiet, instead walking into my room and trying to drop him on the bed.

I say 'trying' because when I get to the edge, he just stays clung to me. I try and peal him off, but it's useless. Every time I tug to try and pry him loose, he tightens his hold. "Let...me...just..." I grunt, struggling to untangle his arms from around my neck, but the little bugger isn't letting go at all. I've always considered myself a rather strong human being, however, I can't seem to get this tiny alien off me. I keep tugging, but each time comes up with the same result."Roxas...I need to...put you...on the bed," When I say that, he lets go easy enough and flops back down onto the mattress before rolling around on it, gathering up all my sheets and ripping them off. I watch him for a few minutes as he makes a sort of nest, before curling up in it and wrapping himself up with a content sigh.

"Are you going to come in here with me? Is that your plan?" His eyes seem to shine from between the sheets and I have to resist the urge to jump back into bed and sleep. He makes it look so comfortable and tempting though.

With the will of an Olympian, I turn away and go towards my closet. I have no idea what I'm going to put on him. My t-shirt alone hangs down by his knees, and it's the smallest one I have. I throw open the door and it doesn't shed any light on the situation either. All I have hanging are a few button shirts, and a few pairs of old pants, either torn to pieces or not what I'm looking for. He needs warm clothes, yet I can't seem to find any. I'm sure I have them somewhere though, I'm not just waltzing around in nothing during the winter. If only I could remember where I put them when the season changed. "Axel Usher, what are you doing?" I hear Roxas from right behind me and I jump up, startled to find him standing there, dragging my bedding around behind him.

"Just call me Axel," I wave my hand around, turning back into the closet but I'm stopped by Roxas when he clutches my wrist. His eyes are wide as he stares down at my hand, examining each finger carefully. The feeling of his skin is so strange but I don't have time to concentrate on it, because it feels like he's going to crush my hand. He turns it over to stare down at my palm, and I watch him, wiggling my fingers to make him loosen his tight grip.

"What are these?" He asks as he tries to rip off one of my finger nails. I yelp in pain and snatch my hand away, sticking the attacked finger in my mouth.

"Those are nails...and they are attached to me," I speak around the finger in my mouth until Roxas pulls it out and looks down at my nails again. I feel sort of self-conscious, because I'm a guy. I don't take care of my hands like I should, so my nails are probably not the best example for him to be looking at. If Demyx were here, Roxas would be able to see a nice manicured hand. I'm not going to get into how weird I think it is that Demyx does his nails.

"Marvelous...and what are they used for?" He looks up at me, and I ignore the sensation I get when he starts caressing my palm. I've never had to tell someone the function of human nails before, so I can't really think of anything besides scratching and to help hands look less freaky. I'm sure there's more to it than that, like maybe a whole scientific reason behind it, but Roxas got stuck with me as a mentor and I'm no genius, that's for damn sure.

"Uh...not much. They're good for scratching an itch though," I grin when I tug my hand away and gently scratch at the fluffy hairs on his head. I'd pull away, if it wasn't the softest thing I've ever felt and trust me, I know soft. I've felt my fair share of fine fabrics, new born puppies (thanks to my sister's love of animals) and over the course of my life, I've felt some pretty smooth skin but Roxas is so much softer than all those things. Demyx says my love for softness is slightly insane at times, but who can resist that texture? I mean...it's amazing.

Roxas lifts up his eyebrows, before realizing that whatever I'm doing feels pretty good. I have to remind myself again that he's not a kitten, but he makes it hard to believe that, especially when he starts to purr just like a cat. I can feel the vibrations as I pet his head and the longer I keep going, the weirder the sounds he makes get. "Pretty cool, huh?" I pull my hand away but he stops me before I can, gripping my wrist again. I take this opportunity to look down at his hands and I see he doesn't have nails. It's not as freaky looking as I thought it would be, but still a strange sight. Again he starts gently running his finger tips along my hand, and moving them along my arm. It's such a feathery touch, it sends shivers through my whole body. A wide smirk breaking out across my face shortly after. I'm so fucking ticklish.

I start to laugh, even if I try and hold it in and he keeps tickling my arm, making me laugh more. Suddenly he stops and grips my face, pulling it close to his. You can imagine I shut up right away. I swallow thickly as he examines me, just like he stared at Demyx in the shed. There's so much questions in his eyes and this is where I realize, it's not about what I want to know. It's about what he needs to know about earth, all the things he needs to find out in order to hide properly for however long he'll have to. I blink a few times and he smiles, watching me still in the same way. "What was that sound? Make it again."

"Uh...I laughed," I remember his laughter last night, and think back to how quiet it had been. I thought it came out so breathless because he was weak from crashing or something, but he seems to be perfectly fine. Well, aside from being so cold all the time. It makes me wonder if maybe he laughs like that all the time. Or maybe I was wrong about the sound. I did assume the light blue in his eyes was a good thing. "Didn't you laugh at me yesterday?" I look at him and he just blinks a few times. I guess it's his turn to be confused.

"Yes, I did laugh...it's just, I've never heard a different sound for laughter before." The whole time he says this, he seems to be figuring things out in his head and I think for a second that he might not need me to explain anything about earth to him. Then I remember his amazement with the discovery of finger nails, so maybe I can teach him a thing or two. "Do all humans...laugh differently?"

I can't help but send him a look like he's crazy. "Uh...yeah...did everyone on your planet laugh the same?" I ask, the look on my face only getting worse. I really can't help it, imagining a place where everyone laughs the same is so fucking weird. Roxas seems to think it's perfectly normal, and looks at me like I'm the one who's a tiny space man, before staring down at my mouth. This reminds me of how close we are, and that he's still clutching my jaw.

He starts to lean in, almost like he's going to kiss me and I freeze up. I know I should pull away, but I can't seem to make myself move an inch. That is until we hear Demyx's loud ass shout from the door way. The alien lets go of me quickly, his head snapping in the direction of my friend. He doesn't make a sound, where as I let out a terrified shout. I was totally not expecting that. For some reason, I had completely forgotten about Demyx coming over. Roxas' eyes widen and he pulls the blankets up to hide his face, dropping to the floor and becoming just a bundle of fabric. I turn around to look at Demyx as he walks in and when I see the raised eyebrow/smirk combo, I know he totally saw whatever was going to happen between Roxas and me. He shouldn't be looking at me like that though, because whatever was going on, is probably nowhere near what he's thinking.

"You could have just saved my life for all we know," I say, sending him a look that should tell him, it is not what he thinks it is. He starts to laugh, shaking his head and stopping right in front of me. He looks down at the little bunch on the floor that is Roxas, and he raises both his eyebrows, losing the other stupid look on his face, thank God.

"Oh yeah, because this tiny alien is such a stone-cold killer," Demyx keeps laughing and I just narrow my eyes at him the longer he keeps going. I guess my dumb friend has never heard that looks could be deceiving. I'll admit, I can't picture the little blonde alien killing anyone, but that's something neither Demyx or I know for certain. For all we know, his planet could be all about killing people. Something in my gut tells me differently though.

Roxas is a lot stronger than I had thought at first glance, so I'm excited for Demyx to find that out too. Maybe then he'll be a little afraid and actually think for a change. "What's he doing?" He asks, looking away from the shivering mass on the floor, as if I should know. As if I bought the fucking alien from a pet shop and was given a whole instruction manual. In case he forgot, I know as much about this whole shebang as he does.

"I have no idea Demyx, he's an alien," I look into my closet and start rummaging, tossing clothes here and there, but I don't know what I'm looking for. I can't believe that for a second, I almost kissed an alien. I have no idea what came over me, I just couldn't move. I'm thankful that my face is hidden in the closet and Demyx can't see me, because if he could...wow, I would never live it down.

Instead of pestering me though, I hear my friend talking softly to Roxas but not a word they're saying to each other. I spot a thick sweater I was given by Kairi when she went into one of her crazy knitting phases and I tug it out of the closet. This thing made me sweat like a fucking pig all Christmas day. I swear I had heat stroke by the end of the night, when my mother told me I could take it off and never wear it again. It's not _ugly_, it's just...I can't imagine wearing it unless I'm going skiing and I'm never, ever going skiing.

After watching _Frozen_, with Sora that one time Riku convinced him that any vacation during the winter was a horrible idea, it's safe to say they're never going skiing, and neither am I. Riku is safe from snowy vacations for as long as he stays with that whack-ass brunette, and I'm never going to get along with anyone who likes the cold, so I know I'm good.

"Put this on Roxas," I hand it over to the alien, noticing that he's peeking at Demyx through the blankets, and he looks hilarious with them wrapped around his head. They both look at me when I hand over the purple sweater (yeah, why Kairi knit me a purple fucking sweater, I'll never know), and Roxas hesitates before taking it.

"This is not the best colour," He says before sliding it over his head, like I didn't know that. I freaking hate purple. I remember what I looked like after emerging from the insides of that sweater. My hair was a static mess, and I almost can't believe it when he appears, his hair taking on the exact same style as before. "But it'll do," He bundles up the blankets and tosses them onto the bed. I guess I'll have to remake that later. Demyx looks over at me and smiles excitedly.

"This is the coolest. I personally thought aliens were green," Demyx casts a look towards Roxas and I'm busy trying not to burst out laughing. The tiny alien is almost lost in the huge sweater, and I watch as he rolls up the sleeves quite a bit, to reveal his tiny, nail-less hands. It's useless, the sleeves just fall down again, but he keeps rolling them up.

"Some are, just those from my planet were all like me," Roxas turns his hands over and Demyx sticks out his own, putting them beside the alien's. Demyx immediately notices Roxas' lack of nails and they begin talking about hands."Your finger nails are much nicer than Axel Usher's," Roxas grabs a hold of Demyx's hands, tapping on his nails and my friend looks up at me, laughing after getting a good look at my face.

"Yeah well, Demyx works at a book store, not as a painter," I don't really know why it bothers me, but I stuff my hands in my pockets. I work hard every day, my hands constantly covered in paint, so even if I was worried about my nails, it would be pointless to have them all clean and polished. They'll only be ruined the next day. I mean, I do cut my nails and try to get most of the paint off, but it isn't that easy. They both send me a smile, as if that's supposed to make me feel any better.

"Did everyone on your planet speak English?" I turn to look at Roxas expectantly, because this is a question I'd really like to know the answer to. The alien shrugs his shoulders, looking at his hands angrily as the sleeves roll down again.

"I picked it up when entering your atmosphere. It is the most common tongue here on Earth, correct?" Roxas looks between Demyx and me like whatever we tell him is going to be 100% correct, and I worry about answering some of the questions he might have. I don't want to tell him something and be completely wrong about it, I mean, he looks so trusting of whatever we say.

"I think so...but...did you just learn it while cramped in your space ship or what? How is that even possible?" I resist the urge to scratch violently at my hair in confusion and instead, keep my hands still at my sides. Demyx has no shame, and itches at the spiky hair on his head with abandon. Roxas makes that same, breathless laughing sound again.

"Xartheans possess the ability to communicate with any intelligent life form, and seeing as I seem to have landed where most of the population speaks English, it's what I shall speak for the time being."

"Okay that's completely bad-ass but I think it's time for you to explain why you crashed here on earth," Demyx looks over at me, before he turns towards Roxas and I wonder if the alien is going to get angry with all these questions, but he doesn't. Instead, he rolls down the sleeves of the sweater and stares down at his feet. Both Demyx and me seem to realize we haven't taken a good look at his feet and both stare down. Again, there's no nails, but perfect little toes. It's weird for me to say that though, because I hate feet with a passion stronger than any I've ever known. Demyx looks towards me with a stupid little grin.

We both look back to Roxas when he starts speaking, "I'm not here on any sort of special mission. In fact, my landing here wasn't my decision but my father's. You see, my planet, Xarthe, has been envied by others for as long as I can remember and for as long as anyone else could too. We'd been attacked before, other rulers wanting the secret to our kingdom's success, but they never understood." It looks like he takes a deep breath, but he doesn't, or at least I don't hear him inhaling. "It seemed the other planets hated us so much, it was enough to bond them together to create a way to completely vanish Xarthe and all those living on it." Roxas' eyes are back to that baby blue, and Demyx looks transfixed in the sad stare. I don't know how he can just stare directly into Roxas' eyes like that, without feeling at least a little strange. I can't take the sight, so I have to look away, at anything besides the sad alien face. It makes me wonder just how those other planets could ever want to harm Roxas and his kind, especially if they all looked like him. Then I wonder if maybe they all did something to deserve it, and again the idea of Roxas being an evil alien emerges.

"That's terrible...so, you're the last of your kind?" Demyx drags me out of my thoughts with his voice, and I tune in just in time to hear what Roxas has to say.

"Yes, as the prince of my planet, my father thought I was the one who should be spared. They used our planet's last remaining resources to send me here. My entire trip, I prayed to the stars to let me land on Earth safely, so my father's efforts would not be in vain." Roxas stops speaking then and covers his face with the sleeves of the sweater. Demyx looks over at me with a frown and I don't know what to do. "I'm very grateful for your kindness, earthlings. Back at home, I had been taught that Earth was the closest planet to resemble Xarthe...only run by a pack of possessed Ortos!" When we look back at Roxas, he's laughing again and his eyes are now an almost blinding, electric blue, his smile stretching all across his face. I guess that's a good colour, I just don't understand his joke. What the fuck is an Orto?

Demyx's lets out a little laugh, shrugging before standing up and dusting off his pants. Roxas fixes the front of his sweater before looking at at me, still smiling. "Well, it's not so bad here but you do have to be careful," Demyx looks back at us as he leads the way out of the room to make sure we're following and takes us towards my living room. I really hope he didn't bring the damn pieces of space ship into my house. "Now, I don't know if we're anything like a pack of possessed whachamacallits, but humans aren't the nicest things around, ya know what I mean?" Roxas nods his head, staring at Demyx like he completely understands. I don't really know if he does, or not though.

Why do I even bother in hoping with Demyx? Of course he'd bring the dirty hunks of metal into my house. Why on earth wouldn't he? I try not to start kicking and screaming, instead, I turn calmly to Demyx but I think he knows. Roxas just walks past us, going straight to the pile. "You couldn't have left this out back?" My face slowly transforms from blank to very displeased in a few short seconds. My friend only manages to send me a weak, sorry-ass smile.

"I had a hard enough time sneaking the damn thing over here, I wasn't going to be struggling with your broken back gate too!"

"This is all I need," Roxas turns to us with a tiny black sack in his hand.

"You don't need anything else?" I ask, trying really hard now to avoid that whole tantrum thing I wanted to throw earlier, only it's getting progressively harder not to just drop and start beating the floor with my fists. I hate cleaning so damn much, and now because of Demyx tracking all this mud and gunk inside, I'll have to spend an unseemly amount of time doing just what I hate. "...Anything at all?"

"No, just this," Roxas sets the little bag in his palm before poking at the remains of his ship with his toe. "This isn't even pieces of a ship...it's simply what is left of my transporting pod."

"Heh, I sweat so much for a useless pod... pretty funny, huh Ax?" Demyx looks at me, still grinning like a kid who stuck their hand in their diaper and then smeared the crap on his mother's favorite dress. It's because he knows he's going to have to help clean this shit up, before I go all possessed Orto on his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you've been reading my stuff for a while, you must know by now that when I have a new idea...I go update-crazy xD  
>Sadly, these posting sprees don't last very long...but hey, enjoy it while it's here, right?<p>

This is the second installment to So, You're From Space? and I'm pretty happy with how it's going so far.  
>I'm oh so very tired right now, but 'Courtney' is giving me a pretty good internet signal, so it's either now or who knows when to post this.<br>Forgive me for the masses of typos you'll probably find. I take full responsibility.

Oh yeah, I'm changing one of the catergories I placed this story under. It's still going to be a humor-filled fic, but I think this really belongs under the Sci-fi listing...  
>Y'all can tell me what you think, it's easy peasy to switch it back. I'm just terrible with organizing these things!<p>

3 things to point out: _**Frozen**_ is a really fucking scary movie. Not in the 'omg monsters and ghosts!' kind of sense but in the 'holy shit, if that was me...' kind of way.  
>Xarthe is actually just Earth with an X thrown in there. I copied Xemnas' naming strategy 8D<br>And last but not least...What is an Orto?  
>In my story they are supposed to be like feral hogs from Xarthe (you're supposed find that out later) but in the real world...it's just another word for ass in spanish.<p>

Anyway, that's all folks!  
>Thank you all soo much for reading!<p> 


	3. Alien Stuff

**3: Alien Stuff  
><strong>

"Okay, now we've gotta clean this shit up!" I smile at Demyx when he sends me an outraged look, and I lift my hand when I see him about to spew out a complaint. "It would have been a good display of common sense to leave the mud-covered pieces of destroyed, alien machinery outside." I tilt my head in my friends direction he rolls his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest, I know he has an argument, so I do all I can at a time like this. I wait for it to be over, and hope it's soon because I don't want the dirt to seep into my carpet. Then that means I'll have to actually scrub, and I hate scrubbing. It's so much work and I took the day off to figure out what I'm going to do with Roxas, and where I'm going to put him, not to spend it cleaning. I have to get back to actual work tomorrow, there isn't much time.

"Oh really? You want some FBI agents to drive by and see it? BAM! There goes the last Xarthean...are you proud of yourself Axel? Are you?" Demyx shakes his head, furrowing his stupid eyebrows at me before turning to look at Roxas, who's still holding the tiny black sack in his hand. You can imagine how small the thing is, if it looks tiny in Roxas' little palms.

"Shut up Demyx, what're the odds?" I sigh when he just stays facing away from me, and I start with picking up the smallest pieces around me first. I have to wonder how Demyx brought these things over all by himself, it's quite heavy, so he couldn't have just carried them here in his arms. I pause, putting what I picked up back down, when I hear my friend speak.

"So, Rox, what's in the bag?" My ears perk up before I decide to just turn around and listen. I'll get Demyx to help me one way or another, after I find out what Roxas is holding and why he needs it. The dumb blonde (not Roxas, obviously) sends me a stupid smile, almost as if to say that he knew there were more important things to take care of than cleaning. He doesn't understand the fact that it's going to muck up my carpet forever.

"This is the essence of perfection," I stare at Roxas and notice his eyes are that sad, blue colour and I wonder why this time. Demyx sends me a worried look before quickly looking back at Roxas again, stretching his hand out and patting the little alien on the shoulder. At least Demyx caught on that that lovely colour is a bad thing. I blink a few times as the information sinks in and all I can do is make a really confused face to express myself. The essence of perfection? My friend shares the same look as I do, so I don't feel half as bad.

"The what?" Demyx scrunches his eyebrows together, like he's trying to read really tiny font written along Roxas' face. I have my own ideas as to what Roxas could mean, like maybe it's some sort of dust you sprinkle on stuff and it makes things perfect, or maybe you have to eat it to gain super-human (or in this case, alien) abilities. Either way, I have stop myself from letting my imagination run wild, just long enough to focus and find out what it really is. Roxas smiles, lifting a tiny finger to untie the golden string keeping the sack closed. He looks up at us, bringing the opened bag up towards our faces. I stare down into it, and right away I'm in awe. It looks like he's holding the remains of an exploded star in the palm of his hand. There are bright, beautiful colours shinning from the middle of the bag, and I realize I'm sort of hypnotized by its beauty. It's amazing, to say the least. Demyx can't seem to say anything, all he's doing is staring straight into it. I want to reach out and stick my finger in it, just to feel what perfection feels like but yet, I don't want to run the risk of ruining it forever. I'm betting it would be soft, maybe softer than Roxas, and that makes resisting my urge even harder. The little alien seems to notice the way our mere mortal minds react to the sight of_ 'perfection'_, so he takes the bag away, closing it up tightly once again. I feel a certain sadness at the loss of such beauty, after all, you don't see shit like that every day. I feel like I could have stared into the bag forever, and my friend stays staring at the space where it once was, his excitable-artistic brain probably missing the sight much more than me.

"The essence of perfection was harvested from the core of my planet, before my father's father's father was born," By the way his eyes widen hugely, that's a really long time. "No one understands why, but one day a large opening appeared on the planet's surface, all the way to the core of Xarthe. It was my great-great grandfather who was chosen for the journey and when he returned with this, he was made King of Xarthe." I feel sort of bad for Roxas, because the longer he talks about his planet, the lighter his eyes get. "The entire planet seemed to be kept alive by this and it gave us everything we could ever need, it was what made my people so..." The alien hesitates, and both my friend and I watch him as he searches for a word to describe his people.

Demyx cuts in with a chuckle. "Perfect?" Roxas smiles, shaking his head.

"My planet was what was perfect. It radiated it and the fruit from its soil contained perfection. After ingesting it for so long, I guess my people began to shift and change but we were never what was perfect. It was Xarthe herself. It took millennia before any of our wisest could figure out what it was _exactly_. This glowing, mystical sphere living in the heart of our planet, or at least that's how the old King detailed it to me...It took even longer to discover that it had an actual use and even then we had no idea_ how_ to use it," Here he rubs the little bag, before enclosing it in his fist. "This is the last bit of true perfection in all the galaxies and I am the only one alive who knows how to make sure it's not wasted. The rest was destroyed when my planet was vaporized," Demyx seems to snap out of his daze quickly, and he gasps.

"You mean, that stuff in the bag...it can make anything perfect?"

"Not necessarily. That is what all the other planets failed to realize," A little rueful smile takes place on Roxas' lips and I don't like the look of it. I mean, it's gorgeous beyond belief, but the pain it shows is enough to cause _me_ physical pain just from seeing it there. I send him a sad look and he shrugs. "Perfection takes time," Both Demyx and I wait to hear how it works, my curiosity eating away at me the longer the alien stays quiet. Finally he seems to realize we're waiting for something and he raises an eyebrow. "You both want to know? I had to wait decades to find out, and you expect to learn of its great power just like that?" The moment the words leave Roxas' mouth, I feel kind of stupid for thinking he'd actually tell us. I mean, his entire species was wiped out because no one but the Royal Xartheans knew how to use the essence of perfection and even then, it sounds like it was some huge mystery but come on, you can't just show us something like that and expect us not to be curious. Roxas just makes that same breathy-laughing sound when Demyx stares at him like that's exactly what he wants.

"Wait...you said _decades_...how old are you?" My curiosity only increases, because once again what Roxas said took a few seconds to sink in. I seem rather slow these last couple of days. The little alien smiles at me, waving his hand around the air like that's not important but I think it is. Demyx seems to back me up with this, and he asks the question again, both of us watching Roxas, waiting for an answer. He seems to consider what he's going to tell us, and the longer he takes, the curiouser I become.

"Well by Earthling standards, I am quite old, much older than the both of you, but back on Xarthe I was considered what you humans call an adolescent," I can't say I'm fully satisfied with the answer, but I guess it's alright. The number isn't really important, at least now I know he isn't a child, even back on his planet. Though I don't know why that would matter...I guess it makes me feel a little better about finding him kind of cute. The more I think it, the weirder and freakier it seems. I look down at Demyx and wonder if he thinks the same thing, but I can't tell. My friend just looks back towards me, raising both his eyebrows.

"Man this alien stuff is so trippy." I nod my head, agreeing with Demyx. This is only the tip of the iceberg though, we have so much more stuff to find out and so much more to teach Roxas. "So...what now?" As soon as the question is out, Demyx looks like he wants to take it back. I smile hugely, my eyes trailing towards the transporting pod on the carpet and he knows right away what's going to happen because before anymore questions are asked and answered, we need to clean this shit up. "Fuck Axel, you don't even like cleaning!" He grumbles, rolling up his sleeves and picking up a few pieces. I follow suit, grabbing the rest of the small pieces and following Demyx as he leads the way towards my backyard. I hear Roxas' footsteps, padding along quickly behind us and I turn to see him carrying everything we'd left. It looks rather strange, let me tell you, seeing such a tiny alien carrying all those big, heavy chunks of metal and I can't wait for Demyx to see this.

"That's exactly why I want to get it over with," I huff, squeezing my way out the back door with Roxas in tow, Demyx hasn't seen him yet but he will soon. My friend drops what he grabbed onto the grass and turns, looking beyond displeased and before I can say anything, he's shouting about Roxas carrying everything on his own. The little alien stares wide-eyed at my friend, and this is when I notice just how _big_ his eyes are. They aren't terrifyingly huge, but they are significantly larger than normal human eyes, especially widened like that. I don't know how I didn't see this before, but I figure there's a lot of things I'll be noticing as the days progress. Demyx turns to me, his own eyes almost as big as Roxas' and I laugh. Maybe now he'll wonder if, just maybe Roxas could be even the slightest bit dangerous.

...

It's while I'm making Demyx and me some lunch, that I realize it must have been a very long time since Roxas last ate. I wonder what the hell aliens even eat, and I really hope it's not anything like human flesh and something I can actually get for him. I turn away from the stove, leaving the macaroni to finish boiling and find the alien and Demyx chatting happily to one another in the living room. They aren't speaking about anything important, I say this because it's Demyx who's talking. Roxas really seems to be listening more than anything, so I know I didn't miss any crucial information. "Oh my god, we could take you sight seeing!" I stop my friend, forgetting about asking Roxas about his food, putting my hand on Demyx's shoulder and effectively scaring the shit out of him. He probably thought I was still in the kitchen.

"We can't take him out Demyx," I say slowly, hoping he'll know why and that I won't have to explain it to him. Judging by the way he looks up at me, pouting and sad, he doesn't understand. "He's clearly not human, people would notice," I look towards Roxas to make my point, and the blonde alien tilts his head, smiling.

"I could look like a person...after all, none of you are the same, correct?" He smiles even bigger, and he probably thinks he's guaranteed a tour of the city but he doesn't get it, and apparently _human_Demyx doesn't get it either. He must have completely forgotten our initial reaction to seeing Roxas. Maybe if he remembered that, he'd realize other people will see what we see. And he was telling me to be watchful of FBI agents...pffft.

"Yeah but...you just aren't a normal person and it's_ very_ obvious!" I look towards Demyx, hoping he'll back me up and my friend squints in Roxas' direction, cupping his chin in between his thumb and index finger as he studies the little alien. Roxas stays perfectly still, staring at Demyx and I can almost feel him trying to make himself look a little more human. I can't believe this, or well I can, but I don't want to.

"We can just say he was born a little...different, if someone asks," Demyx snaps his fingers like that's the perfect idea and he turns to me, a smug grin on his lips and Roxas is just beaming excitedly from his seat on the sofa. I guess I'm the only one here who doesn't feel exactly safe with this whole idea of leaving the house with the alien in _broad daylight_.

"I don't know...I think it's fucking clear that he's an alien, and not a human born with some sort of condition," I cross my arms over my chest and stare at Roxas as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. I'm about to really put my foot down and tell them both the final answer to leaving the house is a big, fat 'NO' but the doorbell rings. Everyone's eyes widen and I fling my body around towards the doorway, my heart pounding so hard I can feel it, steadily pulsing in my temples. I hear Demyx fly up off the couch and a little grunt follows, which means he probably plucked Roxas off the sofa. When I look back, I see Demyx running towards the rooms, Roxas tossed over his shoulder just watching me with those round eyes. The doorbell rings again, and this time, the person on the other side speaks.

"I know you're home Axel, your car's here," The voice of my mother reaches my ears and I curse, I curse nice and loud for not having put my car in the garage. Since when does she visit me randomly? I thought this house gave her the heebie-jeebies! I take one last look towards the bedroom, the door having slammed shut a few seconds ago. I contemplate running into the room too, hiding from my mother until she realizes I must have bussed it to work or something "Come on Ax, the sun is roasting me out here!" My mother starts knocking on the door and I sigh before going to open it, clearly she isn't going to give up. She probably heard Demyx's footsteps and thought it was me.

Please God, if you're up there, don't let Roxas run out while she's still here...or even better, make her visit a very, very short one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HEY GUYS, I FINALLY GOT MY INTERNET BACK!  
>To celebrate, here's a new chapter of So, You're From Space?<br>I've been real busy these past couple days, seeing as the amusement park I work in finally opened full-time and not just on weekends, so I haven't had much computer time or even writing time.  
>Today's my only day off so, I'm putting this up NAOOOO!<br>I hope there aren't too much typos and mistakes, I really try you guys D;

Also...fanfiction, stop telling me I spelt colour wrong...I'm Canadian damnit D

Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this and tell me, do you guys think Roxas is dangerous, or is Axel just scarred from too much X-Files?  
>XD<p>

Thanks for reading**.**

-is beamed back to the mothership-**  
><strong>


	4. Oh No! It's The Five0

**4: Oh No, It's The Five-0!**

"What the hell took you so long? Is that anyway to treat a woman?" My mom shoves her way into the house, sighing as she takes off her sunglasses and slips off her shoes. I watch nervously, not liking how comfortable she's getting, as she leaves everything on the floor, her purse and sunhat included. I guess I get my sloppiness from her. I mean, there's a hat rack right there.

She was only outside for like, 10 minutes, so I don't know what the fuss is about. It could have been much worse, after all, I was going to completely ignore her and pretend I wasn't home. She should be grateful I let her in at all.

I'm about to ask her why she's here, when I hear the water bubbling and sizzling on the burner. I completely forgot about the macaronis and now they're probably burning into the bottom of the pot. Without saying anything, I turn and run towards the kitchen.

My mom follows after me, tying back her long, red hair and I turn off the stove, casting a look over my shoulder when she asks me a question. "Are you home alone?" The question seems innocent enough, yet my heart plummets into my stomach and I get those jittery nerves. I busy myself with draining the pasta and scraping the ones that got stuck, off the bottom. I don't know why I'm freaking out. It's not like she knows I'm in here with Demyx and an alien...there's no way she'd know. I calm myself enough to speak without stuttering and make my lie totally obvious.

"Uh, yeah..." I say but I don't feel good about that answer. I can feel it in my bones, something is going to happen while she's here. Either Demyx or Roxas will prance out and she'll wonder why I lied about being alone and stay for more questioning. Or worse, she'll notice Roxas' extraterrestrial-ness right away and flip the fuck out. I leave the macaronis in the colander, deciding I'll finish this after my mom leaves (read: after I chase her out). I turn around to look for the crazy bat and find her still standing in the kitchen arch way. "Go sit in the living room," I motion towards it with my head, as if she doesn't know where it is but she doesn't turn to go.

"I'm not going in there, it's filthy," I'm confused for a few seconds, because my living room isn't that bad...and then I remember all the mud Demyx tracked in and how I told him to vacuum while I made lunch and instead, he spent the whole time fucking talking to Roxas. God damn it!

My mom raises her eyebrow at me and I realize I was glaring at the floor.

"Oh sorry, uhm...I was in there with my work boots," I shrug, hoping she'll eat up that perfect excuse. It's my damn house, I can walk around however I please. Still, I feel reprimanded when she sends me that disapproving, motherly look and pulls out a chair at the kitchen table. No, don't fucking sit down! "Anyway mom, other than being a pain in the ass, what brings you around?" I ask, steering the questions and attention away from my house and its state and bringing it to her totally, unannounced visit.

"I just came to see you," She smiles at me and I know it's all bullshit. My mom hates this house, and she's never really gotten along too great with me. We're sort of in this love-hate relationship. Regardless, our bond isn't the 'visiting-for-no-reason' kind.

"Cut the crap mom, what's up?" I lean back against the counter and take in her entire appearance. The best way to describe her style would be bohemian, I guess. All she wears are skirts that flow right down to the ground, sandals and different shawls. Ol'Granny hated every article of clothing my mother owned and made it obvious, calling her a filthy hippie, constantly telling her she'd never raise her kids properly looking the way she does. I think it suits her though, and I'd never be able to picture her in anything else.

She's very long and lanky, with not much curves, so pant suits would make her look like a man, or so she says. As I observe her, I realize this is probably what I'm going to look like when I reach 40-something years old. My mother and I look almost exactly the same, Kairi apparently taking after my father. I never understood why my grandmother favored me, when she couldn't stand my mom. Maybe it's 'cause I was a fucking cute ass kid.

My mom flashes me a bright smile and pulls out her smokes, asking if she can light herself one even though she's already got her matches out. I'm a smoker myself, yet I hate the smell of cigarettes when I'm not the one smoking. It's disgusting but I wave my hand at her, giving her the go-ahead anyway.

Whatever, I figure the sooner I find out why she's here, the quicker I can get her out of my house and if I have to let her smoke in here to get my answer, I'll live with it. "For starters, I'd like a drink," The grin she sends me, is the one she knows always makes me laugh. The reason for it, is because we both look the same when we make that look (like we're about to raise hell) and it weirds me out. All she's missing is the tattoos on her cheeks and all I'm missing is the hair down to my ass.

"Here," I give her a can of coke from the fridge, hoping she'll just take it and not complain, but it's almost like I don't know my own mother. Why hope for it, when I know there isn't a moment she won't complain? With a long drag of her cigarette, she eye-balls the red can, blowing her smoke at me.

"You wanna give me diabetes," It's not a question, it's a statement, like she knows this to be fact. She takes the can anyway, mostly because it's nice and cold and she's probably really hot. I can see the sun blazing, as I peer out my windows and I wonder if Roxas would like laying under it for a bit. It's pretty warm, so I'm sure he'd love it...

"Hey, whatchu thinking about, boy?" My mother snaps her fingers and I look towards her and away from outside. "You seem all..." She wiggles her fingers around her head, eyeballing me curiously, "...Spacey."

My heart makes a strange thump in my chest when she uses that word and I shake my head, ready to start spewing excuses in my defense but I stop myself. She doesn't know about Roxas and that isn't an in-direct jab at anything. I'm not being questioned about aliens, and it's my fault for acting all weird and spacing out on her in the first place.

"Nothing, I'm just sort of busy right now," I hope this will get her going, finishing her drink and smoke, ask for whatever she wants and be on her way but she doesn't budge. Instead, she narrows her eyes and points a long, ringed finger at me.

"This is much too itchy!" I hear the voice that cuts off my mother, but I really don't want to turn around. I'll just pray that it's not Roxas...I'll pray really hard.

I watch my mother's finger curl back and she turns her head in the direction of the voice. "I can't wear this anymore...my skin has never been so irritated!" My mother stares off in the direction of the arch and I stand there at her side, my back towards the little alien. I'm watching my mother for her reaction, but I can't really tell how she's taking it. All I know is that she won't look away from him.

"Oh...Hello Mrs. Usher, I'm Roxas," I hear his feet pad along the kitchen floor softly until he's standing beside me and by some miracle he's wearing socks. I wonder where Demyx got them, because both our feet are much too big but the socks are perfect for him. I notice he's holding his hand out for my mother to shake and I almost have a heart attack. He has no fucking finger nails!

I look quickly to my mom as she shakes his hand and thank heavens she doesn't look down. The thing is, she's too busy watching his face closely and it makes me feel sick to my stomach. She must notice it, because she's not saying anything and my mother never stays quiet. I chance a glance towards Roxas and he's smiling at her sweetly. My mom finally looks towards me with her own smile breaking out across her face. What's that look for?

"Ah, so you're _sorta_ busy, huh?" She says with a chuckle and stands up, fixing her skirt before reaching for the coke can. All her movements leave swirling trails of smoke, and I watch Roxas stare at the cigarette in curiosity. "I've lived my life boys, I know," She shakes her head before moving towards the garbage can and throws away her drink. She must have been thirsty as all fuck because it's empty. "I came over to tell you about Kairi's wedding. You'll be getting the invitation soon," She wiggles her eyebrows and looks down towards Roxas' face as she takes a drag. "You can bring a guest." The alien looks up towards me and smiles hugely, his eyes sparkling and I watch as they begin to shift colour. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Oh that's great...uh...yeah, whatever, I'll go when the time comes..." I move to start leading my mom out of the house, placing my hand on the small of her back and everything, in the process hiding Roxas behind me. She walks along easily, finishing her cigarette but stops a little ways out of the kitchen. Roxas is right behind me, so he crashes into my back when I stop to avoid running into my mom, who abruptly stopped walking. I'm almost in the clear, I need to get her out of here before the alien does something completely un-human.

"Don't get so pushy, lover boy. He ain't going nowhere," She looks behind me towards Roxas and smiles at him before handing me her cigarette butt. "I need to borrow your car, if that's okay sweet-heart," She gets me with that stupid grin again and I swallow the chuckle, instead escorting her towards the door and getting the keys from the front table. All I want is for her to leave the house, she needs to get out before she notices the weird stuff about Roxas. I'm sure she won't over look the fact that he's missing finger nails once she gets a good look at his hands.

"Here...bring it back in one piece, Evel Knievel." I drop the keys into her hand and open the door for her, but she doesn't leave.

"Just like that? No questions or bitching? You two must be_ really_ busy," My mom winks and I have to fight against everything in me, not to shove her out the door. Roxas steps out from behind me, rubbing his nose and walks right into the sunlight. His feet wiggle under the warm light, before he drops his hands to his sides and looks out the door, his mouth hanging open in amazement.

"The sun!" He cries and rushes out, my heart jumping into my throat when he runs past my mother and onto the lawn. I hear my mom crack up when I race past her and after Roxas. She probably thinks it's because he's wearing no pants or something, and it partially is. He stops and stands with his arms spread out, and his face up towards the sun. His skin looks bone white under the light and I stare at him for a while, amazed, before remembering I should probably get him inside. Something about the sheer joy on his face makes me hesitate though. He seems so happy to be under the sun.

"Got a thing for hippies," My mom says as she walks past us, towards my car and thankfully doesn't look over. She chuckles to herself, opening the driver's door before smiling at me from over the hood. "You must be my kid."

I send her a glare before turning towards Roxas, blocking him from my mom's view and gently putting his left arm down. He looks towards me in question, his eyes a bright, electric blue. My words get stuck in my throat and I just stare at him, because I really can't do anything else. I'm rooted to the ground. He's so unbelievably beautiful and there is no other way of putting it, that would sound any less weird.

"Fuck, that_ is_ an ugly sweater..." I hear my mom call out as she drives by us, stopping in front of the house. I panic, because now she has a clear view of Roxas under the sunlight. She'll notice how white his skin is or something, I'm sure of it.

Instead, when she speaks, she doesn't sound shocked or anything, in fact, she doesn't even mention his skin. "You know, when you said 'gay' all those years ago, I really thought you meant like...into big, burly men," She grins at me, shaking her head and Roxas lets out his breathy-laughter, still soaking up the sun. "This seems easier to take in somehow..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I forget about Roxas for a second and let him enjoy the sun. I cross my arms over my chest, shifting to block Roxas from her view again and my mother snorts, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it...now, I expect to see you at your sister's wedding. You didn't come to the engagement party but there's no way in hell you're missing this," She puts on her sunglasses after sending me a stern look and I sigh. I hate Kairi's circle of friends and I hate her fiance's family even more. They're all a bunch of douche bags.

"Fuck...okay mom...you know I hate this social shit," I glare towards the car, one last attempt to weasel my way into not going and she just starts to roll up the window. A clear sign that this discussion is over and I'm going to have to show up, if I don't want to be disowned or maimed...or both.

"I don't care sweetie," that's all she says before closing the window and driving off. I turn to Roxas and he's looking right into the sun.

"We can't be out here," I say and grab his wrist, trying to gently tug him back into the house. It doesn't work, he stays glued to my lawn, staring up at the sky. It reminds me of when I was younger, and I'd stare up into the sun. I don't know why I'd do it, but I think it had something to do with the way my vision would go all blotchy. Hey, I never said I was a normal kid.

"Just a while longer...please," Roxas looks over at me with the most pathetic face, all the sadness he must feel inside pouring out through his miserable stare. "I haven't been under the sun in light years...please Axel," I can't find it in my heart to say no. I can barely find words at all, so I stay standing in front of him, with my back towards the street. There's no one outside, so I figure it wouldn't be too bad to stand here for a bit.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." I huff, trying to sound like I'm not a total push over. He smiles at me before turning his face back up towards the sun and sighs, shutting his eyes.

I watch him, feeling slightly creepy until I hear the sound of car tires. I look back, spotting a police cruiser and almost shit myself. I quickly grab Roxas' cold hand and tug him back towards the house. He stumbles behind me, caught off guard and when I go to keep walking, I can't. I can't pull him at all, it feels like he weighs 200 tons. My eyes are stuck on the police though, as they park their car down the street and the doors open. "Roxas, we need to get inside, now," I panic, my heart racing and the little alien must feel my frantic pulse through my hand because he tilts his head in question.

"You said I had a few minutes!" I keep pulling even though it's useless, but I stop when I notice the police walking towards someone else's house. My heart calms a little, but not by much and I hope they don't look this way and see me staring. Cops seem to hate me, and over the course of my life I've been stopped and interrogated for no reason. My friends say it's because I look like a criminal, but I don't see it at all. Cops are just assholes.

Roxas finally seems to realize I'm looking at something, and turns to see what it is, catching the police knocking on the door. "That is..." He trails off and seems to be trying to figure out who these people are. "Those are enforcers?" He looks proud to have figured it out and I nod my head, though I should elaborate and explain it better to him...there's just no time.

"We need to get inside quickly...we can sit out in the backyard, okay? Just get in the house Roxas, please!" The urgency to get inside comes back when the police walk away from the person's door and don't head back to their car. Instead, they begin walking towards the next house and now they are only a few houses away. I do not like the looks of this at all.

We rush back inside, Roxas making me promise that we'll go outside again and I find Demyx standing in the hallway, his eyes huge and full of worry. He throws his cellphone at me from where he is, and the thing doesn't even make it all the way. It smashes into the floor and the battery pack slides away from all of us but he doesn't freak out like he should. He looks down, realizing he should have thought this through better before I finally ask what the hell his problem is.

"Xigbar just called me...the cops are looking for Roxas' spaceship!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took so long, but never fear, an update is here!  
>There might be typos and stuff, but I don't have much time to fix it because I have to clean the freaking oven! Anyway, horrible spelling and grammar aside, I hope you all enjoy this!<p>

Don't kill me...y'all know I love cliff hangers 8D

- Sharmander in the mothership.


End file.
